


Тайна

by Fausthaus



Category: EXILE (Japan Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausthaus/pseuds/Fausthaus
Summary: Все андроиды хотят быть похожи на людей





	Тайна

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан по клипу EXILE "style"

Все андроиды хотят быть похожи на людей. Она слышала это со всех сторон. Это преподносилось как истина в последней инстанции. И каждый раз она удивлялась и не понимала почему. Неужели кому-то хотелось иметь настолько несовершенное строение, такие слабые кости и столь поддающееся различным болезням тело? Да, некоторые люди были красивы. Или изящны. На кого-то было приятно посмотреть. Кто-то из людей был ее создателем, и уже это делало их занимательными созданиями.

Иногда она задумывалась о том, кто ее придумал от схематичного чертежа на бумаге до сложного механизма, рассчитанного на мощнейшем компьютере. Каким он был, этот создатель? Почему она так выглядит? Отчего так любит музыку и танцы? Да, она прекрасно понимала, что ее так называемая любовь всего лишь определенным образом запрограммированные алгоритмы. Но ведь кто-то же задался целью вложить в нее это знание. Значит, это было важно.

Как и то, что в определенные моменты эти алгоритмы собирались в яркие визуальные картинки, необычные и непонятные. Каждый раз она восхищалась движениями, голосами, небом, линиями, схемами. Да, ее восхищение — тоже программа. Но она даже представить себе не могла, что однажды у нее это отберут. Пожалуй, это единственное, за что она могла бы убить.

Она знает, с каким восхищением смотрят ей вслед люди. Порой они догадываются, что она не человек. Порой — пугаются открывшегося знания. Иногда предлагают себя, свои деньги, власть и все, чем так принято гордиться у людей. Но ей ничего этого не надо. Гораздо интереснее — дождаться определенного времени и снова посмотреть любимые живые картинки. Она все чаще задумывалась, кого она видит и слышит. Иногда ей казалось, что раскрыть эту тайну — самое лучшее, что она может сделать в жизни. А еще ей кажется, что, раскрыв тайну, она наконец-то найдет ту часть себя, которая постоянно теряется в запутавшихся алгоритмах ее странной нечеловеческой жизни.

Все андроиды хотят быть похожими на людей? Она считала по-иному. Все андроиды хотят быть людьми. Она — не исключение.


End file.
